


The Devil and The Psycho

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: Notebook of Originals [7]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Short Stories, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, Original Short Stories - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: Shaun "the Gunning Devil of Shin" Kline and Isaiah "the Psycho Slasher" were the arch-nemesis of each other. But when the latter ends up in a pickle, guess who comes to his aid and, in a twist of the situation, offers more than j u s t a helping hand?





	The Devil and The Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed how this bears some similar details to that of my FF or Fast-Forward Fanfiction. Well that is because I had patterned the latter on this original story...

Unlikely. That was how the relationship between us had been described from the beginning, though for me it was more or less a **kill-or-be-killed** scenario.  _ He  _ was the rival gang’s leader. I likewise led my own. And between heaven and earth, fire and ice,  _ Hell  _ and home, we were enemies.

I had at least tried to slash his throat with a blade or sword at every opportunity. I had at least looked down the barrel of his guns all my life. But just when I thought that our fierce squabbles would last for eternity, something happened that got me here...

_ I was stabbed. _

It wasn’t just one or two, but a literal dirty _dozen_. The allies I had thought to be on my side from the South End had all turned devils on me, ran away with the drugs and the money, left me bleeding for dead in that alley while the rain poured upon my weakening form. Ice cold.  _ That  _ alongside the numbing sensation of blood escaping from within me, draining down the gutters. I can even see the tiny rivulets as they channeled on the ground, past my dirty fingers, my tired eyes.

I went blind. 

I felt really sleepy, the comfort of darkness a siren’s song that beckoned from beyond. I always wondered what will happen if I died, if I will likewise experience those so-called  _ flashbacks  _ where you’d see the summary of your life pass by before your eyes, its fails and successes, its happiness and loneliness. 

Never happened. 

Maybe it’s because I’m just  _ evil  _ like that, enough that all I ever am entitled to was the darkness. But I was all right with it. Actually, I never cared much. I would fade like the mist in the morning, with no family, no friends, no significant others…

But then _something_ happened.

_ I woke up... _

Imagine the utter shock when I found myself all bandaged up and alive, breathing and just not quite  _ dead _ ...yet. I found myself in bed, the room splendidly large and furnished, thinking that someone might have picked me up from where I was. So who was my guardian angel? I hoped it was a girl with gentle eyes and a kind face, a cute _Lolita_  dress on. 

“Seems the cat is up.” But that image collapsed around me when Shaun stepped into the picture, his lean frame coming through the door with a tray of medical supplies.

_ Shit! _

The initial reaction had been chaos. My instincts immediately prompting me to flee, being unarmed and prone in my injured state. But he caught me rather effortlessly. He threw me back onto the bed. And when I tried again to fight against him, he gave me one quick punch to the face and tied me down with the length of clean, thick gauze. He pinned me down, straddling on top of me but not sitting, just using his body to keep me there.

“Let me go!”

I thrashed, feeling some of the wounds open and bleed, making me flinch. He need not have stopped me. The pain became unbearable that I collapsed on my own.

“Quit being such a _war freak_ , Isaiah! I’m not here to kill you,” he scowled down. “Now keep still or you  _ will  _ die.”

Somehow, I knew in my heart of hearts he was right. I could feel the wounds gush, my head swooning as if I’d faint. I obeyed. But I didn’t look at him. 

“Good kitty,” damn bastard was teasing. I could hear the laughter in his voice, the amusement near honey.

I cursed, held my tongue and simply let him patch me up again. What else could I have done? I was trapped. I was being caged by his form. Then his hand moved somewhere it was not supposed to be on.

“Where are you touching!?” I panicked again. But the pain made me groan and flounder. This time he did laugh.

“You have a wound here,” he touched the place just above my crotch with his fingers.

I stopped. I shivered. I blushed. And I realized he was right.

“Idiot.”

He smiled at me, rather seductively as I turned to look away, especially when he noticed how’d I come to notice that I had nothing else on but a flimsy night shirt, all the top buttons of which were undone and...and that I had no underwear beneath it.

“Shit.”

He laughed again. “Don’t worry. I won’t  _ rape  _ you,” he declared. 

Somehow, I don’t want to believe those words. Shaun was known to be as ruthless as I was, who knew if he was likewise capable of such a thing? I paused. I looked at him and he winked, licked his lips. I changed my mind with much dismay. He  _ is  _ capable. I immediately felt worried.

But then as he slowly slid off of me, undid my binds and fell to gently check each wound and loose dressing, I saw another side of the infamous _Gunning Devil of Shin_. Even as he had stripped me so he may check on _ that place _ , I was surprised at how reverently and carefully he’d touched, fingers moving with such precision, it was enchanting.

Then I realized something else.

I found out I wasn’t at all that  _ disgusted  _ with this when I thought I’d be. As I watched him take care of me that day, I felt ridiculously comforted. What was he doing to me? Shaun Kline. My lovely enemy…

**~*~**

I stayed with him. He  _ insisted  _ or rather  _ threatened  _ me bodily harm when I told him I was leaving for my apartment. He said he didn’t want me to go back to the slums. Not yet anyway. On account of my wounds. And that even my gang perhaps couldn’t be trusted.

I had spat at him when I heard that. “Don’t you dare talk of my crew that way!” And we got into an argument real quick.

“Oh, you mean the  _ crew  _ that sold you to _Van Lochen_?” he countered.

“Take that back!”

He didn’t. He looked at me with that serious expression on his face as he sat there like a _rich kid_ would, having tea, the custom silver double barrel he called  _ Shizzy  _ laid out in plain sight. No wonder he could afford these things. But did Sheol and the other members of that gang knew of this? That he was loaded beyond his firearms’ magazines? Probably didn’t.

“Take that back,” but I was determined not to give. He stood up.

I backpedaled when he stepped forward towards me, but just when I thought he’d give me a good beating, he all but stood there, right in front of me, an expression short of concern clouding his stunning features.

_Damn._ I hadn’t realized Shaun actually had really lovely blue eyes. And his hair was a combination of brown and blonde, quite beautiful especially with the way the sun poured through the strands.

I think I blushed. I blushed without wanting to. His lips curved ever so slightly.

“I won’t take what I said back,” he said. “We all know who your traitor was. It was _Marco_. He sold you out.”

He was right. My gang, the Crypts, and the man I had always treated as my brother sent me to my near-death. They made the deal. They tricked me to coming. I was stabbed with my own blades and knives.

And the man whom I had always seen as my greatest opposition, most hated fiend, was the one who took me in. He saved me. He nursed me back to health and unbelievably enough he is the one giving me sound advice.

I clenched my fists. The fingers dug in. I don’t know with whom I was angry with... Marco? Van Lochen and his faction? The Crypts? **No.** I was angry with _myself_.

“Stop that,” and with a patient hand he eased my fingers loose. 

It caught me off guard that my head snapped up only to be met by his very warm smile. Even surprisingly, he moved to reach my hand up, before resting his clean cheek upon my bleeding palm. I tried to stop him, but he persisted, and his lips moved to kiss the wounds there.

“Stay with me,” he said again, commanding me with his eyes. “ _ Stay _ …with  _ me _ Isaiah…”

**~*~**

It had been seven weeks after when  _ it  _ happened. When we, well, officially _became_ a _couple_ , Shaun and I, and I still have mixed feelings about it really. It had not been my doing, I was not the one who proposed, but I had been the one the Gunning Devil seduced. 

But then somehow, it seemed all right…

I panted. As he gently worked on me, careful to avoid much pressure on my wounds, maintaining that although the skin has already closed, the tissues inside might still be raw. He literally tore off my clothes, clothes that he had hand-picked himself and bought for me by the way, promising that he’d replace them anyway.

“Shaun. Stop. Please...haahh…”

My mind screamed that I did not want it, could not even imagine that _sex_ like this could even be possible, but my body was responding and fatally so, arching up to the touch that was tormenting me from every angle. Shaun took total control. With his palms he caressed me to waking, the  _ thing  _ between my legs standing with full attention despite my great efforts to suppress it. 

“Please…”

He had me begging by the end of the night, bent and stretched and denied release on the bed we had shared, the fiend taking pleasure in how heavily I had groaned, how beautifully I’d cried out as his fingers pushed deep, eroding the tight inner skin  _ there _ . I was a virgin at this. I had never had another man touch me like so up until he did. Then he lost all control and fucked me hard and my mind went blank. 

It hurt like hell at first, but then it slowly faded as the thrusts came, deeper, harder, Shaun bigger than I had thought but unexpectedly was sliding in easily into me after a while. I was a mess when he was through. But satiated. I had never known pleasure that way before, filled up to the very inside of me. And I immediately slept, tired, waking up possibly hours later with him looking at me.

“Happy now Mr. Gunning Devil?” I had asked him out of sarcasm, but was inwardly curious.

He pushed himself up on an elbow. 

“To be given the **privilege** to be _your first_? Yes. To _own you_? Yes. For you _to be mine_? Yes.”

I furrowed my brows. “Who said I was  _ yours _ ?”

Then suddenly he rolled us over. I went under him again in three seconds flat, unable to protest as he bent in and stole a kiss, a very passionate kiss, his tongue probing as I surprisingly allowed him. Damn. The heat from him was reminding me of how it was like to be _his conquest_ last night, and my body was reacting again. I had become weird overnight.

“Shaun…” I tried to push him off to no avail. At least, I had avoided his lips, but he had not stopped kissing, fingers finding my nipples and pinching. I gasped and something similar to a lascivious moan escaped my lips.

Who would have known the fierce _Psycho Slasher_ was this easy to win over, body becoming a lewd object by another man’s ministrations? But as he smiled down at me, I felt so terribly light and warm inside that it scared me.

“I want you to become  _ my woman _ , Isaiah,” he said not even flinching. “I want _you_ to _wear my ring_.”

I was unable to answer. Not that he needed any. Because he simply played with the fire he had already kindled and allowed it to consume me into surrendering once more.

**~*~**

A few months after.

Who would’ve imagined Shaun Kline the Gunning Devil of Shin was so serious about wanting to have me as his  _ wife _ that immediately, that very same day he proposed, he had accosted me on a plane bound for America and instantly married me there once we got down onto its foreign soil? And here I am now, Isaiah the Psycho Slasher, wearing two bands around my left ring finger, for being engaged and then being wed, aboard one of the many luxury vehicles owned by my  _ husband _ .

“Hey Mrs. Kline,” and he sat right beside me, an arm actually thrown over my shoulder, pulling me possessively close. “Happy to be home?”

It seemed odd to have him so accommodating, likewise so loving to a fault, when we could have just killed each other a few months before. I stared at him for a while. I could see my reflection in the pair of dark glasses he was wearing and I most certainly  _ looked  _ the part of his better half.

“Maybe. But I think I liked the US better,” which wasn’t a lie at all. I didn’t miss anything here.

So he _loved_ me he said. He admitted to having a crush on me since we met eight years ago but it had all gone so wrong from there. But when he saw me wounded, in need of help and vulnerable, he’d taken the opportunity which presented itself and got the results he was aiming for. 

He _tied_ me to him. He said it was all right if I could not return his affections now...I would come to learn to eventually, he hoped. Just as long as I allowed him to take care of me, give me everything I needed.

Not bad of an offer, considering how long I had lived with so little. To have three decent meals a day was enough. To be happy for once and unconcerned of tomorrow. And if tomorrow came, to have  _ someone  _ to spend it with. 

Indeed. I’ve come to like it. I’ve come to appreciate getting held from time to time, getting kisses for good mornings and being pampered by a  _ husband _ , Shaun actually a hands-on kind of guy, taking care of my needs on a personal level.

He had memorized my quirks and wants, I’m surprised. He knew what I liked and did not like. He also knew of the sob stories of my life, the loss I had encountered, and now he also knew what the Crypts had done.

“Do you want revenge?” he asked me when we were abroad. I frankly did not know the answer to that. 

“I love you.”

I was a bit surprised when he leaned in again to bestow one of his sweeter kisses. My heart skipped a beat. _Shit._ I just realized I had  _ actually  _ developed a childish crush on my own  _ husband _ !

**~*~**

We’d cruised the neighborhood when it happened, an ambush, and the Bentley swerved almost to no control before our skillful driver maneuvered it to a stop. While all this happened, Shaun had held me tightly, keeping me safe in his arms as we hung on for dear life.

Only when we were safer did he let me go after a quick check, “You all right?”

I nodded, and when he was satisfied I had been okay, that’s when the curses began, Shaun cocking his guns as he pulled them out, all safeties off, ready to throw everything at anyone that dare disturb us on our way...

Someone was screaming obscenities outside the door. I knew those faces. They were the faces of  _ my  _ gang members, or, at least, the ones I still supposed are loyal to me. They accused Shaun of having to do with my disappearance as he emerged through the door.

I mentally slapped myself. _Damn._ I had not told anyone what had happened!

“What did you do to boss Isaiah!” cried that guy named _Seemo_ as he brandished a full-length _katana_ , the one I had actually given him.

“I didn’t do anything to him,” said Shaun, the guns he was mindful to have hidden out of sight but he would use definitely in the instance when trouble escalated.

Gods, there was going to be a bloodbath! I had imagined a deadly confrontation and sure enough it won’t be Shaun who’d die. I clenched my fists, my teeth. I had to do _something_ especially as the argument was beginning to rise, Shaun having his fingers on the triggers and ready.

_“Stop!”_ I screamed just when I saw  _ my  _ men bristle to a near-charge. They were all stunned as I stepped out of the car.

“Boss Isaiah…”

I didn’t look at him but I looked at my men who now gaping in shock seeing that I was well.

“What do you think you’re doing? You could have killed me you idiots!”

[ And the story ended here sadly. I graduated high school and was hoping for a happy life in college. But then that never happened either. ^ p ^ ]


End file.
